


The Most Important Word

by coraxes



Series: Author's Favorites [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, idk if that's how you spell velora's name but let's go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraxes/pseuds/coraxes
Summary: tumblr drabble prompt: "Percy trying to start a relationship with his new little sister-in-law, Velora, but all she really wants is to hear more stories about Vex'ahlia."Percy is not good with children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> background: post-Conclave, Vex and Percy have a quickie wedding while helping to rebuild Tal'Dorei, Vex has to go visit her father for inheritance reasons or some shit and the gang gets up to shenanigans in Syngorn.
> 
> Velora's a bit older here, hence the change in some of her dialogue. (Also, you'd be surprised at how eloquent some kids can be, ftr.)

Percy stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching the girl play with her owlbear doll.  Vex had left to go get revenge on someone-or-other with one of his explosives, and they had both decided it would be best if he had a clear alibi.  Luckily, Percy had something he wanted to do anyway.

Velora was clearly important to Vex.   _Siblings_ were important to Vex.  And Vex had met his sister, so Percy felt he should get to know hers.  

Children, however, had never been his strong suit.  They didn’t like him, and he generally didn’t like them.  Oh, well.  He cleared his throat and knocked on the doorframe to announce his presence.

Velora looked up from her owlbear.  “I already knew you were there.  You’re not very sneaky.”

“I am when I want to be,” said Percy, affronted, and then took a deep breath.  She was a _child._ Right.  He took a few awkward steps into the room and sat down on a chair.  “Do you know who I am?”  


“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Kowol–Klossowski De Rolo III,” recited Velora in a prim accent that Percy _thought_ might be mocking him.  Or perhaps her father.  He hoped the latter.  “Of Vex’ahlia.”  


Percy smiled despite himself.  “Well, yes.  I see you’ve done your research.”

“Papa made me learn it when we heard you were married.”  She put her owlbear down.  When she turned to him, Percy could see the scraggly blue feather stuck behind her ear, nearly buried under her long dark hair, and had to repress another smile.  “Can you tell me about how Vex killed dragons, then?”  


“I rather hoped to learn about _you.”_  


Velora scowled.  “Well, _I_ wanted to learn about _Vex.”_

Percy glared.  Velora glared back.

 _Deep breaths, Percival._  “Perhaps a deal can be arranged.  I shall tell you a story about Vex, and then you shall tell me something about yourself.”  Under his breath, he muttered, “brat.”

“I _heard_ that.”

“…Unfortunate.”  


“But it’s a deal.  And you have to teach me more bad words.”  


Percy considered this.  “I suppose I haven’t added ‘corrupting youth’ to my list of bad deeds yet,” he said, and offered his hand.  “Shake on it?”

Velora considered and took it, shaking like she hadn’t done so before.

“Alright,” said Percy, “the first–the _most important–_ bad word you need to know is _fuck.”_


End file.
